Boldogság palacsintája
by egeis87
Summary: Néha egy harapásnyi palacsinta is nagy horderővel bír. Egy adott időhurokban Kaworu, Shinji és Rei eldöntik, hogy harcolnak a boldogságukért, legyen akadály az instrumentalitás problematikája, későbbi idővonalak, vagy jelentsen ezen túli boldog újjászületéseket és azok kihívásait. Egy történet, aminek a középpontjában a palacsintázás, a reinkarnáció, és a boldogság keresése áll.
1. Közös álom

**A boldogság palacsintája**

**Avagy ígérem a legboldogabbá foglak tenni!**

_Summary:__ Néha egy harapásnyi palacsinta is nagy horderővel bír. Egy adott időhurokban Kaworu, Shinji és Rei eldöntik, hogy harcolnak a boldogságukért, legyen az akadály, az instrumentalitás problematikája, a későbbi idővonalak, vagy jelentsen ez ezeken túli boldog újjászületéseket és azok kihívásait. Egy történet, aminek a középpontjában a palacsintázás, a reinkarnáció, és a boldogság keresése áll. Lazán kapcsolódó crossover-szerű önálló történetek.._

_Sometimes a small bite of pancakes can make a difference. In one time-loop Kaworu, Shinji and Rei decide to fight for their happiness. Be as it may solving the problem of instrumentaly, potential next loops, or even later reincarnations. Slightly crossovery one-shots, centering around pancakes, reincarnation and happiness._

_Notes:_ _Az első fejezet a Neon Genesis Evangelion univerziumában játszódik. Épít a Rebuild mozifilmekben teórizált időhurok elképzelésre. Egy kis kitekintést tartalmaz a Campus Apocalypse manga felé, Reire és a színdarabban való szereplésére utalva. Kawoshin és Reishin romatikus párosok szerepelnek benne._

_A második fejezet a Re: Hamatora c. anime után történik. Nice/Art kapcsolata van implikálva._

_A harmadik fejezet a Noragami manga 41-42. fejezete között játszódik, a Capyper Land-i közös látogatást követően. Yato és Hiyori páros van a középpontban benne._

_Disclaimer: _Nothing belongs to me, except my story. Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax, and Hideaki Anno-sensei. Hamatora and Re: Hamatora belongs _to Studio NAZ, Studio Lerche, their writers and animators, and of course Kodoma Yuuki. Noragami is the respective work of Adachi Toka, and belongs to Kodansha._

****

**1\. Közös álom**

Naplemente színű vörös szemek nyíltak fel, lassan felébresztve a tulajdonosukat a halál kábulatából. De most nem az ismerős hideg fekete koporsóban találta magát a magányos Holdon, az űr hidegében, hanem a vörös óceán felett lebegett. Ezek szerint hiába áldozta fel magát, hogy megakadályozza a világ pusztulását, a végső forgatókönyv változatlan maradt. S a kegyetlen vagy éppen reményteljes döntés súlya megint a számára legfontosabb személyre nehézkedett.

Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy néhány napja még vidáman beszélgettek a palacsintasütés rejtelmeiről. Most ebbe a kedves emlékbe kapaszkodott, hogy ne legyen úrrá rajta a bűntudat és a kétségbeesés. Ha behunyta a szemét, akkor meg tudta magát győzni arról, hogy egy egyszerűbb és boldogabb időben van. A dolog valahogy úgy kezdődött, hogy az iskolából hazafelé menet szóba kerültek a desszertek, és elszólta magát:

\- Palacsinta? Még sosem ettem, palacsintát.

\- Nos, akkor… Kaworu-kun, lenne kedved eljönni hozzánk, és megkóstolni?- érkezett a szokatlanul merész meghívás.

Kaworu erre nem tudott nemet mondani, mert különösen értékelt minden percet, amit Shinjivel tölthetett el. Főleg, ha apró örömöket tudott csempészni a másik életébe. Ha behunyta a szemét, akkor még mindig érezte az otthon melegét, a szeretetet, ami a kicsiny kis konyhában körül vette. Fenséges illatok terjengtek, és a tányérokon egyre csak gyűltek a juharsziruppal, vagy olvasztott csokoládéval leöntött palacsintahalmok.

\- Nem unalmas? – kérdezte Shinji.

\- Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza a másikat jól ismerő fiú, elgondolkozottan.

\- Nézni, ahogy vacsorát készítek – mondta a másik elpirult arccal.

\- Nem, ezer évig is örömmel töltene el. – felelte Kaworu őszinte mosollyal.

\- Kérlek, ne mondj ilyen zavarba ejtő dolgokat! – szabadkozott a másik fiú, de nem tudta leplezni, hogy a dicséret megérintette.

\- Pedig, szeretem nézni, ahogy főzöl vagy sütsz. Benne van minden apró figyelmességed, gondoskodásod. Talán engem is megtaníthatnál, veled ellentétben elég reménytelen vagyok a konyhában!

\- Ezt alig bírom elhinni. Hiszen mindenben fantasztikus vagy!- mondta kételkedve a barna hajú.

Néhány sütési próbálkozást, és az odaégett vagy éppen lyukas palacsintákat nézve, már nem tűnt olyan meglepőnek, amit Kaworu mondott. Sőt hála annak, hogy Shinji igyekezett megmenteni az ételt, mindkettőjük arca maszatos lett. Hangos nevetésben törtek ki. Majd egymás szemébe néztek. Olyan volt, mintha az idő megállt volna. A pillanat varázsa volt csupán, vagy hosszú ideje váratott magára, de az ajkaik vészesen közel kerültek egymáshoz, majd gyengéden összeértek. Palacsintáktól édesített, ártatlan csók volt.

Ismerős, lágy hang csendült fel, mely visszarepítette a jelenbe. A szavak egy világoskék hajú, és vele megegyező, bíborszemű, iskolásruhás lányhoz, Ayanami Reihez tartoztak.

\- Mit szeretnél Nagisa-kun?

\- Az a vágyam, hogy boldog legyen. Hogy más is lássa, hogy milyen csodálatos és értékes. Még, akkor is, hogyha így már nincsen szüksége rám!

\- A lelked mélyén te is tudod, hogy Ikari-kun pedig azt szeretné, hogyha élnél, nemcsak érte, hanem magadért is. Élj, és emlékezz! Maradj vele, kérlek!

\- Rád is szüksége van, Rei! Te is fontos vagy neki, ahogy nekem is! Akárhányszor születünk újjá, szeretném, ha újra a barátod lehetnék!– válaszolta Kaworu.

Ha mind újjászületünk-fogalmazódott meg Rei szívében-, akkor talán én is emlékezni tudok majd! Arra, hogy milyen nevetni, olvasni, főzni, mások által szeretve lenni, élni! Talán még arra a bolondos lómaszkra is, abból a másik világból.

* * *

Ugyanekkor, ám máshol, hála a lelkek és tudatok eggyé válásának, tálcán kínálta fel Lilith örököse a világot egy reményvesztett, fáradt fiúnak, az egykori harmadik gyermeknek, Ikari Shinji-nek.

\- A történelem ismétli magát. Újra itt vagyunk. Az esküdtszék, a bíró és a hóhér egy személyben. Adjak egy új esélyt mindenkinek, vagy végezzek be mindent? Fáradt vagyok, újra és újra játszom le ugyanazt a játékot, de végül ugyanoda kötünk ki. –mondta reményvesztetten.

\- Miért nem tudom megvédeni azt, ami fontos? Miért nem tudom megváltoztatni eléggé a dolgokat? Elegem van ebből az egészből!- ordította felindultan.

\- Mi a szíved legnagyobb kívánsága, Ikari-kun?- tette fel az első gyermek a régi barátként visszatérő, ismerős kérdését.

\- Szeretném, ha mernél álmodni Ayanami! Ha nemcsak az számítana, amit mi szeretnénk, hanem amit te is szeretnél! –felelte határozottan.

\- Szeretnék mindenkivel együtt maradni! Szeretnék szabad lenni!- simogatásszerűen érkezett a halk és gyengéd válasz.

\- Akkor közös a célunk! –nevetett fel Shinji - A sok-sok újraismétlés után rengeteg időm volt gondolkodni. Tudod, mindig is arra vágytam, hogy magamért elfogadjanak, de sem magamban, se másokban nem tudtam megbízni.

\- Legszívesebben elbújtam volna a fájdalomtól, és az emberektől, de ez már nem így van! Szembenéztem magammal, és azzal, amit az apám, és mások tettek, vagy képviseltek. Újra akarom kezdeni, de nem a régi játékszabályokkal, a régi sakktáblán. Újra akarom írni a jövőnket!

\- Egy olyan világot szeretnék, ahol boldogok lehetünk, egy világot az angyalok veszélye nélkül. Ahol sosem volt második becsapódás.

\- Ahol Asukának nem kell félnie attól, hogy nem ismerik el, vagy, hogy meg kell halnia.

\- Ahol Misatonak nem kell kegyetlen döntéseket hoznia, és rideggé válnia, ahol nem fáj a szíve Kaji miatt.

\- Ahol Ayanami maga dönthet a saját sorsa felől, és vidám lehet.

\- Ahol Toji és Kensuke élnek, és nyugodtan viccelődhetünk egymással.

\- Ahol Kaworu-kun mellettem van, és nem kell attól tartanom, hogy bármikor meghalhat, vagy feláldozza magát.

\- Ahol mindannyian együtt lehetünk! Kérlek, segíts nekem ebben!


	2. Gyakorlat teszi a mestert!

**2\. Gyakorlat teszi a mestert!**

„- Kérlek, segíts nekem ebben!- mondta a titokzatos lánynak. Olyan érzés töltötte el, hogy egyszerre volt egyben az események nézője és szereplője is. A távolban egy vékony, ezüsthajú, mosolygó alakot vélt felfedezni, aki hívogatóan integetett neki. Ismerte ezt a gyengéd és elegáns arcot. Káprázott a szeme, vagy jól látta, de mintha a kócos haj, rendezett lófarokba állt volna össze, és a vörös szem pedig az ismerős kékeslilába változott volna át.

\- Art?- suttogta. Elindult felé, de Art egyre távolabb került. Így hát felkapta a nyakán lógó fülhallgatót, és átadta magát a zene hangjának, melynek hála szélsebesen és rendületlenül haladt előre. - Kérlek, várj! Ne menj el! – kiáltotta. Majdnem elkapta a barátja kezét, ám ekkor éles süvítés hallatszott, és Art alakja szertefoszlott."

Zihálva és zaklatottan riadt fel. Hirtelen azt se tudta, hogy hol van. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugodjon. A Murasakival közösen bérelt lakásban ébredt, a szobájában. Hajnali három órát mutatott a telefonja.

Art már biztosan alszik, hisz rég elmúlt az az idő, amikor ilyenkor a rendőrkapitányságon rendületlenül virrasztott, egy-egy ügy megoldásán dolgozva. Nem kellene felébresztenie, de Nice-ot nem hagyta nyugodni az álom gondolata, s a múltjukat tekintve, nem voltak meglepőek az ilyen rémálmok.

Mi van akkor, ha történt valami a legjobb barátjával, és megint csak későn tudja meg, mint a Moral-ügyben. Vagy, ha visszatértek a Freemum tagjai, hogy bosszút álljanak rajta.

Látni akarta Art-ot, hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy minden rendben van vele. Így késlekedést nem tűrve kapta magára a ruháit, ám nem számolt azzal, hogy Murasakit ébren találja a folyosón, kezében egy pohár vízzel.

Biztos a konyhából jött vissza. Magas férfias alakjával és elégedetlen arcával erős kontrasztot képzett aranyos jeges macis pizsamája. Itt az ideje egy elterelő hadműveletnek!

\- Bocsi Murasaki, de rohanok!- kiáltotta természetes lazasággal, és érezni lehetett benne az ellenkezni nem tűrést. Persze mivel Murasaki Murasaki volt, ő se hagyta magát!

\- Mégis, hova a fészkes fenébe készülsz az éjszaka közepén?- szegezte neki a kérdést keresztbefont karokkal és morcosan.

\- Á, csak nem tudok aludni, és gondoltam, hogy sétálgatok, hogy elüssem az időt!- felelte, az arcán lévő ragtapaszt vakargatva.

\- Csak sétálgatsz, amikor minden normális ember alszik?! Hm. – arckifejezésében a rosszallás elegyedett az aggódással. „Miért van az az érzésem- gondolta-, hogy valamit eltitkol, ami nyugtalanítja. Art-ról lenne szó vagy Hajiméről?"

\- Ismersz, milyen vagyok!- hazudta hamis mosollyal, gyorsan Nice.

\- Nice, ha valami zavar, és szeretnél beszélni róla, tudod, hogy hol találsz. Ja, és még mielőtt elfelejtem, ha kedved szottyanna beállítani valakihez az éjnek évadján, akkor legalább hívd fel, hogy ne kapjon szívrohamot a meglepetéstől, vagy ne húzzon be neked egy nagyot reflexből, mikor megjelensz!- jelentette ki elégedett mosollyal a lakótársa.

„Néha annyira féltő tudsz lenni, hogy az felér egy zaklatóval!"- futott át Murasaki fejében.

„Hahaha! Mióta vagyok ennyire nyitott könyv, partner? Tényleg ismersz, mint a rossz pénzt!"- gondolta a barnahajú fiatal, majd így válaszolt:

\- Hah! Köszönöm, de megoldom a segítséged nélkül is!- mondta elpirult arccal, csak látszólag elutasító hangnemben. - Talán máskor- suttogta alig hallhatóan.

„Sietnem kell!" - emlékeztette magát.

\- Jó éjt, Nice!

\- Jó éjt, Murasaki! Majd jövők!- alig mondta ki ezt, és már el is tűnt az ajtón. Az erejét használva, a hangsebességével indult el Art lakása felé.

* * *

Art új lakása sokkal kisebb volt, mint a régi, és néhány utcányira helyezkedett el a Café Nowhere-től. A környék kellően barátságos volt, ha olykor élettelien zajos is, ennek megfelelően a lakbér is elfogadhatónak bizonyult.

Nice fejből ismerte a belépő kódot, amit automatikusan be is ütött. Ennek ellenére kísérletet tett arra, hogy felcsörgesse a barátját, hogy jelezze, hogy meglátogatná, de csak a gépi hang felelt.

Ilyen esetekre volt jó a titkos fegyvere, egy pótkulcs, amit Art-tól kapott, persze ezt elvileg csak különleges vagy vészhelyzetekben használhatta, de a mostani eléggé annak látszott.

A konyhában égve maradt a villany. A máskor rendezett lakásban az előtérrel egybenyíló konyha úgy festett, mint egy csatatér. Szanaszéjjel hevertek az edények, a falon és a plafonon sárgás ételfoltok virítottak. A lefolyó mosatlantól duzzadt. A tűzhelyen égés nyomait lehetett felfedezni, s a levegőben az odaégett szag mellett enyhén érződött a sütés illata is. A padló és a polcok lisztesek voltak. Várjunk csak, a polc szélén egy tányér volt megpakolva nem túlbiztató kinézetű ételszerűségekkel.

Palacsintákkal? Ezek szerint Art palacsintát sütött. Megkordult a gyomra, így végül is miért ne nézhetne még, hogy milyen az ízük. Közelebb ment a tányérhoz, hogy megkóstolja a legfelső palacsinta szélét. Annak ellenére, hogy rég kihűlt és csúnyácska volt, finom lett.

Innen jól látta, hogy az asztalon erődítményszerűen tornyosultak a receptkönyvek, melyek mögül ezüstös-lila kandikált ki, halk lélegzetvétel kíséretében. Megvagy! – kiáltott fel gondolatban, és egy pillanat sem telt el, már az asztal mellett termett. Szinte örökké-valóság volt, amíg megérintette az alvó férfi vállát. Szinte félt, hogy Art akárcsak az álmában, úgy a valóságban is eltűnik.

\- Örülök, hogy jól vagy! –sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten. Hála képességének, szónikus minimumának, villámgyorsan, kezében már takaróval tért vissza, amelyet ráterített a barátjára.

\- Szeretem a kitartásodat, bár jobban vigyázhatnál magadra! – felelte enyhe szigorral a hangjában, miközben ujjaival gyengéden végigsimított a másik haján.

* * *

Egy igazi palacsintaimádó előbb-utóbb megpróbálkozik kedvence elkészítésével. Ezzel az igazsággal szembesült Art is aznap este. Talán nem a legjobb ötlet volt, hullafáradtan neki vágnia a palacsintázásnak, viszont kárpótolta a lelkesedése, és már el is tervezte, hogy mivel lepi meg a barátait legközelebb.

Szinte összefutott a nyál a szájában a receptek láttán. Az európai stílusú palacsinta leginkább a crepé-re emlékeztette, az egyik népszerű blogíró trüffelkrémmel töltve ajánlotta. Nem beszélve az amerikai palacsinták variáció áradatáról.

Hogy megenne egy kis karamellizált gyümölccsel megfűszerezett palacsintát! Bár ha jobban felmérte a gyümölcskészletét, akkor csak egy darab banánt és két almát talált a hűtőben. Sebaj, jól csúszik a klasszikus juharszirupos verzió is!- vigasztalta magát.

Szerencsére talált ehhez elegendő alapanyagot. Ám, annyira fel volt pörögve, hogy a nagy sietségben sikerült kihagynia a folyékony masszából a sütőport, amit az édesség igencsak megsínylett.

Új tésztaalapot kellett készítenie, de most a hab lett túl kemény. A következő adag ráragadt a serpenyőre, a következő szerteszakadt és odaégett. Az elrontott palacsinták után furcsa dejavu-érzés öntötte el, de nem az a fajta ember volt, aki ha nehézségekbe ütközik, akkor feladja. Sokkal inkább, ilyenkor még nagyobb akarattal, és elszántsággal folytatta a munkáját, mert hitt a kitartás és a kemény munka erejében.

„Mindenki jobbá tudja tenni a játékát, csak gyakorlás kérdése. Addig kell gyakorolnod újra meg újra, amíg sikerrel nem jársz!"- villant be neki automatikusan, s a háttérben mintha halk zongoraszót is hallott volna. Nem tudta volna már megmondani, hogy kitől hallhatta, de kiskora óta sokat jelentett neki. Mindig akkor ismételte el magának, amikor valamiért erősen meg kellett küzdenie.

\- Akkor vágjunk bele újból. – jelentette ki újonnan visszatért lelkesedéssel.

\- Egyes receptek ragaszkodnak ahhoz, hogy hagyjam állni a keveréket letakarva két órán át, és csak utána adjam hozzá a tojásfehérjét, lágy habként. Más receptek szerint felesleges várni a sütéssel, és az alaphoz egész tojást használnak, megint másik eljárás szerint dolgozhatok egész tojással, de sütés előtt érdemes habosra kevert fehérjét hozzáadnom.

\- Nem igazán hozott sokkal jobb eredményt, ha állni hagytam a tésztát, talán a másik módszert kellene kipróbálnom a habbal, csak most óvatosabban kell bánnom vele!- emlékeztette magát.

Az idő szinte észrevétlenül repült, mire sikerült tökéletesítenie a folyékony keveréket, addigra a kimerültsége miatt a sütéssel gyűlt meg a baja.

Feldobással szerette volna megfordítani a palacsintáját, ami a sokkal nagyobb lendület miatt a plafonon landolt.

Majd egy kis kiömlött massza miatt megcsúszott a padlón, és így a szedőkanálon lévő alap is jó magasra repült, összefröcskölve az útjában mindent.

Miközben kapaszkodni próbált, dominóeffektust indított el: Az edények nagy csörömpöléssel a földre hullottak, a tej kiborult, néhány tojás összetört, és az asztal szélére felállított lisztes zacskó is eldőlt, fehér felleget hagyva maga után.

Nem tudta követni, hogy történhetett, de a méz és a liszt nemcsak a padlón, hanem a hajában és a nyakán is ragacsos mázat képeztek.

„Talán itt az ideje annak, hogy szünetet tartsak!" - fordult meg a fejében, de megmakacsolta magát.

\- Azért is megcsinálom!- kiáltott fel, és elölről kezdte az egészet.

Így nagy küzdelem árán elkészített néhány, nem túlbiztató kinézetű, fodros és égett szélű édességet, amelyet egymásra pakolt, és meglocsolt juharsziruppal. Arra azonban már nem volt energiája, hogy meg is kóstolja őket. Kimerülten és erőtlenül rogyott le az asztalhoz.

\- Csak egy kicsit pihenek…- suttogta magának, és azonnal el is nyomta az álom.

* * *

Álmában mezítláb sétált egy fehér homokos parton. A háttérben a tenger lágy hullámokat vetett és halkan morajlott. Mintha káprázott volna a szeme, de a másodperc egy töredékére a tenger vérvörös színbe borult, pedig nem is volt naplemente. Nem maradt sok ideje csodálkozni, mert vigyorgó kistestvére, Skill hirtelen kézen fogta.

\- Hová megyünk?- kérdezte Art.

\- Köszönünk valakinek. –felelte titokzatosan öccse.

\- Valakinek? - kérdezett vissza kíváncsian Art, miközben arcán gyengéd mosoly ült ki.

\- Használd a fantáziád, bátyó! –kontrázta nyelvnyújtással a kiskamasz, és magával húzta testvérét egy kagylókat gyűjtögető lány felé.

A lány szalmakalapot és lenge kék ruhát viselt, mely jól mutatott világos bőre, és égszínű haja mellett. A szemei pedig pontosan olyanok voltak, mint az előbb a tenger. Kedvesen integetett feléjük.

\- Helló, Rei! – köszönt millió wattos mosollyal Skill.

\- Szervusz, Skill! – érkezett lágyan a válasz.

\- Rei, hadd mutassam be a bátyámat, Art-ot! - felelte a fiú, majd testvére felé fordult.

\- Art, ez itt a barátom, Rei!

\- Örvendek, Art-san! Skill sokat mesélt rólad!

\- Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. – pirult el Art, bár olyan érzés töltötte el, mintha régóta ismerné a lányt, és valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból egyformák volnának.

\- Tényleg egyformák vagyunk! – mondta rejtélyesen, ugyanakkor haláli komolysággal a gondolatolvasó fiatal nő, miközben egy ugyanolyan kagylót nyújtott Art-nak, amilyen a saját kezében lapult. Ám nem bírta sokáig, és elkacagta magát.

Talán a sok furcsaság, talán pedig a helyzet iróniája miatt, de a többiek is hangos nevetésben törtek ki.

\- Különleges humorod van! – kuncogta Art.

\- Ezt dicséretnek veszem! – válaszolta elégedetten Rei.

\- Ideje felébredned!

\- Rei nyelvén ez azt jelenti, hogy merj boldog lenni! – búcsúzott Skill, miközben szorosan magához ölelte bátyját.

Art szeme elöl Skill és Rei alakja halványodni kezdett. Lassan felébredt.

A két magára maradt személy így folytatta a beszélgetést:

\- Nem bántam meg a döntésemet! –felelte a lány.

\- Még, akkor is, ha rövid ideig maradhattam velük. –folytatta a fiú.

\- Boldog voltam – mondták egyszerre.

Rei megfogta Skill kezét, majd finoman homlokon csókolta, és eltűnt.

\- Hiszek benne, hogy meg tudjátok csinálni!

* * *

\- Örülök, hogy jól vagy! – hallatszott a háttérben.

Art lassan ébredezett.

A testét kellemes melegség járta át, noha eléggé elgémberedtek a végtagjai.

Félálmában arra lett figyelmes, mintha egy ismerős kéz simogatná, és beszélnének hozzá:

\- Szeretem a kitartásodat, bár jobban vigyázhatnál magadra!

\- Nice – suttogta önkéntelenül, és az arcát a másik kezéhez érintette, a szája pedig finom mosolyra görbült.

Úgy érezte, mintha egy tonnát nyomna a szemhéja, de erőt vett magán, így nyugodtan és fokozatosan kinyitotta őket.

A konyhai fény erőssége miatt hunyorogni kezdett.

Most az ismerős papírhalmok helyett könyvek sokasága és néhány nyomtatott recept vette körül.

Á igen, otthon ütötte el az időt. Palacsintát készített, és mielőtt kitakarított volna maga után elaludt.

„Várjunk csak!" – futott végig az agyán. Lassan kezdte feldolgozni, hogy mi is zajlik körülötte, és összeállt a kép.

\- Nice! –kiáltott fel meglepődötten, és hajszálhíján hátraesett székestül együtt, de reményteljes kékszempárral találta szembe magát. Nem képzelődött, a legjobb barátja, tényleg itt van nála.

\- Szia, Art! Bocsi a zavarásért, próbáltalak elérni, de nem sikerült, és…

\- Ez annyira te vagy! –szakította félbe nevetve az ezüsthajú férfi, amire Nice is nevetni kezdett.

\- Különben, köszönöm a kemény munkád, megérte! –mondta elpirult arccal, a ragtapaszait vakargatva Nice.

\- Nagyon ízlett a palacsintád, de igazán leszokhatnál arról, hogy asztalokon aludj! – felelte csücsörítve, és kissé szemrehányóan a barna hajú fiú.

\- Szóval, ettél a palacsintámból, és túl is élted! – válaszolta Art a megszokott fura arcát magára öltve, tanácstalanul kinyújtott karokkal.

\- Komolyra fordítva a szót. Mit keresel nálam éjszaka? Mi történt?

Nice arca elkomorodott.

\- Mi a baj? –kérdezte aggódóan Art, majd azon kapta magát, hogy a másik magához szorította.

\- Eltűntél –súgta Nice Art vállába.

\- Eltűntem? – kérdezett vissza Art.

\- Azt álmodtam, hogy eltűntél. Akár mit csináltam, nem tudtalak elérni. –mondta zaklatottan.

\- Féltem, hogy újra megvalósul. Tudnom kellett, hogy rendben vagy-e. És itt vagyunk. –fejezte be halkan.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, Nice! –felelte Art bűntudatos hanggal.

\- Nem megyek sehova. Megígérem, hogy nem megyek el!

„Veled maradok.

Milyen furcsa! Régén én féltem attól, hogy megfeledkezel rólam. Hogy lemaradok tőled, és egyszer nem tudlak majd utolérni. Hogy hátrahagysz.

Mára tudom, hogy butaság volt." – egészítette ki gondolatban Art, s biztatásképpen megszorította a barátja vállát.

Nice, hogy megtörje a helyzet kínosságát, lelkesedésében összeborzolta a másik haját, amely így különösen elaludt hatást nyert. Art se hagyta magát, és ő is hasonlóképp tett.

\- Nevetségesen festesz! – mondta Nice, kihívással a hangjában.

\- Nem tudom, hogy te mikor néztél utoljára tükörbe –vágott vissza Art, és csiklandozni kezdte Nice-ot.

A csiklandozási háború eltartott egy ideig, majd a szónikus minimum tulajdonosa lihegve és felemelt karokkal elkiáltotta magát:

\- Jól van, jól van! Feladom!

\- Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha legközelebb együtt sütnénk palacsintát? –kérdezték egymástól egyszerre, mosolyogva.


	3. Az ígéret az szép szó

**3\. Az ígéret az szép szó, ha betartják úgy jó…**

\- Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha legközelebb együtt sütnénk palacsintát? – kérdezte Hiyori látva Yato gyerekes örömtől felragyogó arcát, ahogy egy szempillantás alatt eltűntette a tányérja tartalmát.

Amióta a csavargó isten megnyílt nekik a múltjával kapcsolatban, azóta Yato és Yukine kitartóan dolgozott a közös álmuk megvalósításában. Hiyori úgy gondolta, hogy meglepi őket egy kis aprósággal, és ebben talán egy kicsit az is közrejátszhatott, hogy szerette volna Yato-t kárpótolni azért, ahogy a vidámparkban viselkedett vele.

Gyerekkora óta a palacsintázás mindig az otthon melegével és vidámsággal töltötte el, amelyet a barátai életébe is bele akart csempészni. Az eredmény pedig magáért beszélt. Yato mosolya egyszerre volt ártatlan és gyengéd, a nap fényének megvilágításában pedig valóban istennek tűnt. A sokszor komoly Yukine-t is magával ragadta a hangulat, boldog elégedettséget sugárzott.

\- Meglephetnéd Yukine-t is egy saját készítésű palacsinta vacsorával! Biztosan hálás lenne érte – javasolta Yato-nak Hiyori.

\- Hiyori! – kiáltott fel a pajkos isten, magához ölelve a félig szellemlányt, és boldogságában az arcát Hiyori arcához dörgölte, mint egy kismacska.

\- Biztosan elszúrná, – felelte szigorúan Yukine – legalábbis eleinte. – enyhült meg egy kicsit a gazdája irányába.

\- Hát, ennél az idiótánál minden elképzelhető, úgy hogy nem szabad meglepődnünk! – jelentette ki az eseményeket szemlélő Daikoku, amelyet heves bólogatás követett.

„Olykor jól esett Yato-t ugratni, annyira fel tudta kapni miatta a vizet. Ilyenkor édesen csücsörítette az ajkait, és földöntúli szemei is a szivárvány színeiben csillogtak.

Milyen butaságokon jár a fejem! – futott át Hiyori agyán – Yato, Yato marad. Csavargó, bolondos, aggódó, látszólag nem törődöm, de nagyszívű, túlzásokba eső, kellemes illatú és kedves Yato, a barátom. A szívem biztosan a meglepetés miatti izgalom utóhatása miatt ver ilyen hevesen."

\- Olyan gonoszak vagytok! – mondta Yato hamis krokodilkönnyekkel.

\- De még mind vissza fogjátok szívni, mert én a fantasztikus és nagylelkű Yatogami kétséget kizárólag be fogom bizonyítani, hogy első osztályú palacsinták kerülnek ki a kezeim alól! – felelte, miközben a szemei felcsillantak, és elszántan ökölbe szorította kezét, mintegy jelezve a benne lakozó harci szellemet.

\- Ne add fel, Yato-chan! – biztatta Kofoku, amire a harc és a katasztrófák istene csalódottan a fejét szegte, majd szembe találta magát Hiyori melegséget árasztó szemeivel.

\- Yato, bármire képes vagy, ha egyszer elhatározod magad! Hiszek benned! – mondta Hiyori, majd egy puszit nyomott a melegítős isten arcára, melytől jól láthatóan mindketten elpirultak.

\- Na, elég a lazsálásból, aki a boldogság és a szerencse istene szeretne lenni, annak dolgoznia kell. Itt az ideje egy kis szellemvadászatnak. Gyerünk, Yato! – felelte a fiatal áldott regália, maga után húzva az istenét.

\- De én, Yukine-t is meg akartam ölelni! És a palacsintám?! – reagált Yato panaszos hangon. A dulakodásuk nagy port kavart.

\- Köszi, Hiyori a palacsintát! – köszöntek el kissé tépázottan és gyűrötten, ám vidáman integetve a lánytól.

* * *

Nem volt egyszerű végezni a legutolsó szellemlénnyel, mely félig kosra, félig vízilóra emlékezetett, de sikerült végül elérni a napi 100, legyőzött szellem kvótáját, amit Yato szeretett kis rabszolgahajcsára, és zseniális gyermeke, Yukine tűzött ki.

Yato gondolatai azonban máshol jártak, a fejében szüntelenül Hiyori kérdése visszhangzott: „Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha legközelebb együtt sütnénk palacsintát?". Mélyen megérintette, és meg is szólította, mint egy édes emlék. Talán egy másik életben, vagy egy párhuzamos világban történhetett valami hasonló, viszont nem ismert más életet, mint a sajátját, ami azzal kezdődött, hogy apja kívánságaként testesült meg.

Már nem az apja útját követette – emlékeztette magát – hanem ő, Yato irányított. Szebb érzések és emlékek felé terelte vissza az elmélkedését. Új célja volt, olyan istenséggé szeretett volna válni, aki másoknak boldogságot hoz, aki képes Hiyorit a legboldogabbá tenni a világon, és aki méltó társa lehet Yukine-nek.

Sokat jelentett neki a hármasban eltöltött idő: a nevetés, a szórakozás, az öröm, még a nehézségek is! Talán egyszer együtt is élhetnének, mint egy család.

Az a délutáni palacsinta szörnyen isteni volt, de ezen nem volt mit csodálkozni, hiszen Hiyori sütötte, és ami még jobb neki és Yukine-nek. Nem győzött betelni Hiyori jelenlétével, és, ha tehette volna, örökké a lány mellett marad.

Milyen szívesen sütött volna Hiyori-nak és Yukine-nek palacsintát! Hogyan is bizonyíthatna nekik? A válasz egy arcába szállt szórólap formájában érkezett, mely nagy cirkán betűkkel hirdette a városi palacsintasütő versenyt, és annak a fődíját egy családi, onsen-be szóló kirándulást. A gondolatai áradatából Yukine ébresztette föl:

\- Föld, Yato-nak! Halló, van itt valaki?

Yato arcán álmodozó mosoly futott végig, és így felelt:

\- Persze, Yukine. Azt hiszem, még sok dolgunk van! Egy kis túlóra még nem ártott meg senkinek.

* * *

\- Nem gondoljátok, hogy Yato furán viselkedik az utóbbi időben? – kérdezte Hiyori Yukine-től és Daikaku-éktól, kissé aggódva. „Remélem, most nem titkol el semmit!– egészítette ki fejben.

\- Nem örülhetnénk neki, hogy végre komolyan veszi a feladatait. Még az öregúr kifőzdéjében is extra órákkal vállal! – kelt Yukine Yato védelmére.

„Igaza van Yukine-nek, nem fogok kételkedni Yato-ban! Eldöntöttem, hogy bízom benne! Nem hiszem, hogy megszegné a szavát." folytatta a félig szellemlány gondolatban.

\- Hát, most hogy említitek, igazán édességfüggővé és munkamániássá vált. – mondta Daikoku.

\- Édességfüggő? – kérdeztek vissza.

\- Mindig majszol valami édes snack-et, vagy aprósüteményt, és állandóan édességrecepteket búj. – egészítette ki Kofoku.

\- Csaknem… – nézett össze a fiatal shinki és a félig szellemlány.

\- Lehet köze ennek a palacsinta dologhoz? – vetette fel végül Hiyori, és lelkiekben felsóhajtott. „Inkább palacsintázzon, mintsem, hogy veszélybe keveredjen." – gondolta magában.

Mire a balszerencse istennője gyanúsan és egyáltalán nem meglepve sandított félre.

\- Kofoku, tudsz te erről valamit? – érdeklődött morcosan Daikoku, nem hagyva menekvést a válasz elől.

\- Izé, Yato-chan a helyi palacsintaversenyre készül. – felelte kissé szórakozottan Kofoku – Megígértette, hogy ne mondjam el, mert ez meglepetés. Úgy mosolygott, mint egy bébi, így nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne kotyogjam ki. Hehehe…

\- Pedig már kezdtem büszke lenni, arra az izzadtkezű seggfejre, erre csak keresi a bajt! – kiáltott fel Yukine. „Bár mintha tegnap mondani szeretett volna nekem valamit, csak nagyon el voltam foglalva Kazuma-san leckéivel. Vajon erről lett volna szó?" – jutott az eszébe.

\- Mikor van a verseny? – kérdezte határozottan Yukine.

\- Nos, ma. Ma délután négytől tartják a versenyt, a Hirohito parkban. – jelezte a rózsaszínhajú istennő.

\- Jobb, ha megnézzük, hogy mi a helyzet. – javasolta kíváncsian Hiyori.

\- Kofoku, te nem jöhetsz! Otthon maradunk. – jelentette ki a magas shinki.

\- Dai-chan, csak egy picit mozduljunk ki! Csak egy pici szórakozást engedj! – kérlelte Kofuku.

\- Na, jó, de nem lesz rendszer ebből! – válaszolta megenyhülten Daikaku.

\- Hurrá, Dai-chan, a legkedvesebb!" – kiáltotta örömében a balszerencse istennője.

* * *

Yato az elmúlt napokban szorgosan dolgozott az öregúr kifőzdéjében. Igyekezett a megtakarítását óvni, hogy a versenyre jó minőségű felszereléssel, és alapanyagokkal készüljön, ezért gyakran ismételte a következő mantrát: „Nem szabad szerencsehozó szuveníreket vennem! Nem szabad szerencsehozó szuveníreket vennem! Meg kell nyernem a versenyt, Hiyori-ért és Yukine-ért!".

Emellett hála a bácsi kedvességének sokat sikerült gyakorolnia a palacsintasütést. A folyamatos receptolvasás után fejből fújta a receptet. Úgy tűnt ösztönös tehetsége van a dologhoz, szinte a kezébe illett a fakanál és a serpenyő, olyan profin és ügyesen bánt az összetevőkkel. A vevők, és a bácsi is áradoztak a palacsinták finomságáról. Annyira felbátorodott, hogy el kezdett íz kombinációkkal kísérletezni, de még ekkor sem lőtt félre. Így kész kis rajongótáborra tett szert, miután elmesélte, hogy a helyi palacsintasütő versenyre készül.

\- Szeretném a családomat meglepni a fődíjjal. – mesélte el őszintén a főnökének.

\- Na, akkor fiam szurkolókkal kell számolnod! – válaszolta az idős férfi.

\- Nagyon köszönöm. – mondta meghatottan a csavargó isten.

Hamarosan összegyűlt a nevezésre is a pénze, s végre a verseny napja is elérkezett. Tisztában volt vele, hogyha le akarja nyűgöznie Hiyori-ékat, akkor el kell kápráztatnia a zsűrit. Úgy hogy eldöntötte, hogy a palacsintáiba belead apait és anyait, de nem sejthette, hogy a sors, és Kofuku balszerencséje ellene dolgozik.

* * *

Yukine látott némi iróniát a helyzetben, míg máskor melegítős gazdája viselkedett úgy, mint egy profi zaklató, most Hiyori-val együtt jártak Yato nyomában. Sőt Hiyori úgy repült Yato felé, mintha valami szuperszonikus erőre tett volna szert, talán a lét távoli partjával való sok érintkezés felelős ezért, és ha nem kapnak észbe, akkor Hiyori-ból hamarosan szuperhős lesz.

Lehet, hogy ez nem olyan jó hír, mert mostanában Hiyori elég vakmerőn és meggondolatlanul viselkedett, ha veszélyről van szó. Az biztos, hogy egy palacsinta –és munkamániás Yato, és egy villámgyors hősnő Hiyori mellett nem unatkozna, sőt!

Sejtette, hogy Yato-t a jó szándék vezérelte a versenyre nevezésben, de hát a poklot is jó szándékkal kövezték ki, nem?

Jó-jó, talán ez egy kicsit kegyetlen gondolat volt tőle. Hihetne jobban a mesterében. Nem volt túl nehéz kitalálni, hogy Yato a közös családi nyaralás fődíjat szerette volna megnyerni, és az is elképzelhető, hogy nem szeretette volna eltitkolni. Még jól is elsülhet a dolog. Már csak meg kellene találni, hogy hol lehet, hiszen elég nagy tömeg jött össze a parkban.

Megvan! A versenyzők az elülső kerti asztaloknál szorgoskodtak, s minden pillanatukat árgusan leste a zsűri, akik egy ideiglenes, fából készült, emelvényszerű páholyból figyelték az eseményeket. S jobb szélén egy nagyon ismerős melegítős isten sürgött-forgott.

* * *

Hiyori számára Yato valahogy túl jól mutatott a palacsinták mellett, volt benne valami bensőséges és végtelenül ismerős, teljesen illett hozzá az egész. Olyannyira tűnt sorszerűnek, vagy talán inkább ösztönösnek, mint a vele való találkozás is. A lány feje hirtelen megfájdult, mintha kissé meg is szédült volna. Eszébe jutott a tegnap esti furcsa álma is.

„A csillagokat bámulta valaki számára fontossal, de nem tudta kivenni az illető arcát, csak egy kedves mosolyra és egy oly ismerős hangra emlékezett.

\- Mondd, örökre velem fogsz maradni? – kérdezte Hiyori, a másik hajával játszva.

\- Örökre. – érkezett a válasz a titokzatos férfitól, aki megfogta Hiyori kezét, majd így folytatta:

\- Nem cserélném el veled együtt eltöltött időt semmi másra! Sőt, ha tehetném a következő életemben is melletted szeretnék lenni.

\- Még akkor is, ha hajléktalan, mentálisan kamasz, melegítőt hordó bajkeverő lennél apakomplexussal és sötét múlttal? – jött az újabb kérdés Hiyoritól.

\- Nice! Mégis honnan szedsz ilyeneket? Igen, akkor is, ha éretlen, melegítős, sötét múltú bajkeverő lennék…

\- Kihagytad az apakomplexust! – fel lehetett ismerni némi kötekedést Hiyori, vagyis az álombeli Nice hangjában.

\- Még akkor is harcolnék értünk egy következő életben, ha nagy akadályokkal, és nehéz kihívásokkal néznék szembe. Bár ahogy téged ismerlek, akkor is biztos rám lelnél, ha nem lenne egy könnyű eset, sőt akkor is, ha eleinte el akarnálak téged küldeni.

Miért volt olyan ismerős ez a hang? És ez a mosoly? Ki lehetett?

\- Erre aztán mérget vehetsz. Nem eresztelek sem most, sem máskor! És gondoskodom arról is majd, hogy megfelelő mennyiségű palacsintát egyél.

\- Ez aztán nagyon kedves tőled, ha már ilyen nagylelkű vagy, akkor kérek egy csókot is! – felelte a férfi, és finoman összeérintette az ajkaikat. Az eleinte lágy csók, egyre szenvedélyesebb és hevesebb lett. Hiyori érezte, hogy a homlokát, majd szemhéját is gyengéden megcsókolták.

Ez a hang! Lehetséges lenne? Yato, te vagy az? Hogyan? Miért?

Yato helyében egy vékony, kócosan ezüsthajú és vörös szemű iskolásfiút látott, megértő mosollyal egy zongoránál, majd az alak egy lilásan ezüsthajú és lilaszemű elegáns férfivá vált, a balszeme alatt anyajeggyel, és gyengéd mosollyal, akit ha nem sütemények koszorúja vett körül, akkor éppen lelkiismeretesen nyomozott. Majd megint Yato állt Hiyori előtt, lófarokba kötött hajjal, melegítője felett kötényt viselve. Éppen a palacsintákat bűvölte."

Hiyori-t egy nagy morgás röpítette vissza a jelenbe. Egy óriási medúzaszerű szellemlény bukkant fel a park felett, nyomában számos apró szellemmel. Yato arckifejezéséből kiindulva, ő is megérezhette a veszélyt, intett az egyik szervezőnek, és mondott neki valamit, biztos vészhelyzetre hivatkozott, és késlekedést nem tűrően Yukine felé vette az irányt.

\- Túl sokan vannak, el kell innen csalogatnunk őket. – szólt elszántan Yukine-hez, aki egyetértően bólogatott.

\- Yato! Gyertek vissza épségben, ez parancs! – kiáltotta Hiyori, majd biztatásképpen egy öt yen-es érmét dobott feléje, amit a csavargó isten egyből elkapott.

\- A kívánságod tisztán és érthetően elért hozzám, Hiyori! – felelte hangosan a sötéthajú halhatatlan.

\- Éhes vagyok! Éhes vagyok! Milyen jó illata van! Faljuk fel! – hallatszott az undorító morgás.

\- Úgyse kapsz el te túlméretezett, rohadt melák! – gúnyolódott Yato, és szaladni kezdett. Egy elhagyatott hely felé terelte a medúzát és bandáját.

\- Gyere, Sekki! – hangzott a felkiáltás, és Yukine helyén fehér gyolcsba csavart, dupla kard jelent meg. Épületről épületre szökdeltek, hogy minél távolabb kerüljenek, míg végül eltűntek a horizontról.

* * *

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy lemaradtam a versenyről! – nyávogott Yato Kofuku-ék házában. – Pedig meg akartam nyerni az onsen-be szóló fődíjat! – sóhajtozott.

\- Azért hívtam meg Hiyori-t és Yukine-t is, hogy megnézzenek. – folytatta a feketehajú isten.

\- Meghívtál minket? – kérdezte csodálkozva Hiyori.

\- Igen, hagytam egy meghívót Yukine asztalán, és otthon a tiéden is. Sőt még Kofuku-nak is adtam meghívót, hogy adja át nektek, ha nem találnátok meg az enyémet időben.

A tekintetek a balszerencse istennőjére meredtek.

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. – felelte Yukine.

\- Igaz, hiszen Kofoku-sanék a helyszínen is ott voltak. – tette hozzá Hiyori.

\- Hiyorin és Yukki egyenesen beletalált a dolgok közepébe. – mondta széles, de kínos vigyorral Kofuku. – Azt hiszem, a meghívókról is megfeledkeztem, de mentségemre szolgáljon, hogy Dai-chan segítségével sikerült megmentenem Yato palacsintáiból.

Ha már a szurkolói mind rosszul lettek, vagy más miatt hazakényszerültek. – suttogta a legvégét alig hallhatóan.

\- Kofuku, nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak. – felelte a letaglózott Yato.

\- Ja, és még mielőtt elfelejtettem Ebi-chant, és Bishá-ékat is meghívtam a mostani kis palacsinta szeánszunkra! Hihihi! – vette oda a rózsaszínhajú istennő.

\- Tudod, hogy ezek után büntiben leszel, ugye Kofuku? – jegyezte meg Daikoku.

\- Micsoda? Miért kellett azt buta és perverz ribancot is idehívni? – csattant fel Yato.

\- Kérlek, próbálj meg lenyugodni! – csitította Hiyori.

\- Kazuma-san is jön, meg mások is. Ennyire félsz attól, hogy ehetetlenek a palacsintáid? Ugye, nem akarsz Bishamonten előtt beégni? – kérdezte Yukine felemelt szemöldökkel, és gunyorosan.

\- Persze, hogy nem. – válaszolta Yato halkan. – Yukine, bánt engem! – mondta panaszosan.

\- Különben próbáld ki a palacsintámat, és utána mondj róla véleményt, kölyök! Szeretném, ha te is megkóstolnád, Hiyori! – folytatta zavarba jötten.

Így Yukine és Hiyori megízlelték a barátjuk palacsintáját, ami mennyei volt. Kívülről ropogós, belülről pedig elolvadt a szájban. Vajas, karamelles álom volt gyümölcsökkel körülölelve. Az áfonya, az eper és a málna jól harmonizált az egésszel.

\- Ez isteni! – felelte egyszerre Yukine és Hiyori.

Yato elégedetten mosolygott, de a szeme sarkában könnycsepp gyűlt össze a meghatottságtól.

\- Úgy tűnik a palacsinta a boldogság eledele. Lehetne a hivatalos ételem is! – mondta a szemeit a felsője ujjával törölgetve, felszabadultan. – Hiyori, mi tesz még téged boldoggá?

\- Ha veletek vagyok. – érkezett a lány egyszerű és őszinte válasza.

\- Hiyori! – kiáltotta, és szorosan magához ölelte a fiatal nőt, ezután széles mosollyal shinki-je felé fordult.

\- Yukine, gyere ide, hadd öleljelek meg téged is! – majd átkarolta Hiyori és Yukine vállát is. „Amíg veletek vagyok, addig úgy érzem, bármire képes vagyok." – gondolta.

* * *

**Omake 1.**

\- Szeretlek titeket, srácok! – felelte Yato.

\- Mi is szeretünk. – vallotta be halkan Yukine.

\- Úgy ahogy vagy! – tette hozzá Hiyori.

\- Yato-chanék, de cukik! Ezt meg kell örökíteni! – jelentette ki Kofoku, és Daikoku-val le is fényképeztette őket. A fénykép azóta is ott áll nagy becsben Hiyori íróasztalán, egy másolat pedig állandóan Yato-nál van, a zsebébe rejtve.

* * *

**Omake 2.**

\- Nagyon finom ez a palacsinta, Kazuma! – mondta Viina kiélvezze az étel utolsó porcikáját is.

\- Yato-san sütötte! – válaszolta a mosolygós Kazuma, mire Bishamonten szája tátva maradt, és ha maradt volna valami a szájában, az biztos kiesett volna belőle meglepetésében.

\- Ez elég hihetetlen! Nem is néztem volna ki abból az alakból, hogy ilyen isteni édességet is tud készíteni. – reagált még mindig sokkosan a harc istennője.

\- Jól vagy, Pervy-san? – kérdezte a kicsi Ebisu, aki éppen az oroszlánná változott Kurahá-val fogócskázott.

\- Minden rendben van, de kérlek, ne hívj, Pervy-sannak! – felelte Viina. „Ez is Yatogami hibája! Pedig már majdnem megfordult a fejemben, hogy csodálatra méltó is tud lenni. Még hogy van benne valami!" – gondolta magában.

Vannak dolgok, amik nehezen változnak.

* * *

**Omake 3.**

Egy nagy kivetítős konferenciateremben két ismerős alak foglalt helyet, egy fiatal lány, és egy kiskamasz, az egykori első angyal és az ego minimum tulajdonosa.

\- Szóval az a kardos gyerek melegítőben a reinkarnációnk? – kérdezte faarccal Rei Skillt.

\- Nem, ő Yato, a bátyám újjászületése. Nem hittem volna, hogy eljön majd az idő, hogy Art valaha is, az utcán fog aludni, de legalább megtanulta, hogy kell lazulni. – válaszolta Skill empatikusan.

\- Hajrá Nagisa-kun, ne add föl! – kiáltotta csillogó szemekkel Rei.

\- Ha jól sejtem, akkor a pankrációrajongó lány a macskafarokkal, nem más, mint Shinji-kun és Nice-kun új megtestesülése. Még mindig nagylelkű, és alkalmanként meggondolatlan. – folytatta Rei, a megjegyzését pedig Skill heves, egyetértő bólogatása kísérte. – Ezek szerint mi lennék a morcos, és szarkasztikus tsundere fiú, aki többnyire kardként harcol szellemekkel. – elmélkedett tovább a kékhajú iskolás lány.

\- Valahogy úgy, bár egy dolog változatlan: a hármas csapatunk újra együtt van! Ezúttal pedig igyekezzünk ne meghalni! – bizakodott Skill.

\- Technikailag Yukine-kun már halott, ám értem mire gondolsz. Jó lenne, ha együtt maradnánk. Na, megint dolgozhatunk ezen a boldogság projekten! – jelentette ki csendes vágyakozással, de ugyanakkor elszántsággal is Rei.

**VÉGE**


End file.
